


Mud

by Kemmasandi



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Ficlet, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 10:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16871062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kemmasandi/pseuds/Kemmasandi
Summary: In which Knock Out Regrets His Life Choices.





	Mud

 

“I have no idea why I agreed to this,” said Knock Out, unfolding himself from altmode and stepping with incongruous grace out of the deceptively deep bog into which he had just driven. “Oh, wait—I do; I was simply misinformed as to what it entailed. Gravely misinformed. 'Like racing’, you said.”

“With mud,” Breakdown supplied. “I did say so, remember?”

He crashed into the same bog with disturbing glee. Greenish muck flew everywhere.

Knock Out hadn’t thought he could get much sorrier than he already was, but a small part of his spark curled up underneath the metaphorical berth and went into stasis out of self-defence as a new coat of liquid horror splattered all over his bodywork.

There was no part of him that had been left unbesmirched. His wheel wells felt like a solid lump, and judging by the tickling he imagined there were small alien creatures setting up shop underneath his hood; that could simply be the sensation of mud and rotting organic matter trickling down out of sensitive high-performance components but he’d seen too many movies, again courtesy of Breakdown, to trust this disgusting planet.

The mud sucked and squelched like a living thing as Breakdown revved hard and pulled himself out of the bog. “I bet you could’ve gotten out of there in alt,” he said, pulling up beside Knock Out. “It was pretty watery. Hardly even felt it.”

Knock Out flicked a clump of dirt and tree stuff off his left headlight. “For both of our sakes, I elected not to try.”

He felt somewhat faint. Hm. A new stage of shock, perhaps.

Breakdown laughed, and shook himself on his axles. Excess mud formed a small rampart around him, though the loss did not render his plating any bluer. “Aww. One more?”

Definitely shock, thought Knock Out, that he was even considering it. But Breakdown did tend to have that effect.

He sighed. His vents made a humorous noise. “I suppose.”

 


End file.
